22
by qunnyv19
Summary: 22 perjalanan kisah cinta antara Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley. /#16, Ours. Karena ini kisah kita. Masih banyak yang belum mereka pahami antara kita. Dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya perasaan kita yang terbebani saat salah satu di antara kita menyakiti satu di antara kita./ RnR? ;)


**22 **

22 perjalanan kisah cinta antara Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**22 **by _qunnyv19  
**All the titles of songs here taken by Taylor Swift's**_** _songs._**_  
__**created: 21.04.2013**_**  
**_**published: 21.04.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**corpius **M**. & **R**ose **W**.

**R**ated: **T  
****G**enre: **R**omance

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

#1

_I Knew You Were Trouble_

Sejak pertama kali melihat wajahnya karena secara tidak sengaja diperkenalkan ayahnya soal Scorpius Malfoy, Rose sudah tahu bahwa Scorpius akan menjadi biang masalah dalam kehidupannya. Rose yakin firasatnya tidak akan salah.

Dan memang, firasat Rose tidak salah.

Saat Rose dan Al sudah memasuki kereta Hogwarts Express untuk mencari kompartemen, Scorpius Malfoy sudah menghadang mereka.

"Hey kau, Weasley! Anak dari _Muggle Born _dan _Blood_ _Traitor_, ya? Kata Father, aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu!"

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya dia lebih tertarik untuk dekat-dekat dengan Rose.

.

#2

_Red_

Merah. Warna merah. Dan ini membuat Scorpius tambah ingin menjauhi Rose.

Merah. Gryffindor sejati.

Scorpius mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Rose setelah Topi Seleksi memutuskan bahwa Rose Weasley masuk dalam asrama Gryffindor.

Malah sepupu Rose— Albus Potter— yang masuk asrama Slytherin.

"Hey, Malfoy. Siapa yang kau pelototi di meja Gryffindor?" suara Goyle terdengar di indera pendengaran Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Tunggu, apa yang Scorpius harapkan?

Satu asrama dengan Rose Weasley?

.

#3

_Mean_

Satu tahun sejak Scorpius dan Rose masuk Hogwarts, tidak mungkin tidak ada perang mantera di antara keduanya. Pasti ada salah satu yang memulainya.

Rose menganggap Scorpius jahat, tukang _bully_, tidak ada perasaan, rasis, dan sebagainya, karena Scorpius sering mengatai kedua orangtuanya.

_Well_, apakah salah jika ingin meminta perhatian kepada seorang gadis?

"Caramu salah, Malfoy." Tiba-tiba tepukan di pundak mengagetkan Scorpius yang sedang melamun di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin.

Spontan Scorpius menengok.

"Potter?!"

Potter yang dimaksud hanya cengar-cengir dengan senyuman penuh arti di wajah tampannya.

.

#4

_Speak Now_

Tahun ketiga. Kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade.

Pertama kali mendengar kata Hogsmeade, jantung Rose langsung berdetak tak karuan. Siapa yang akan mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade untuk pertama kali?

"Rose, besok ke Hogsmeade bersamaku, yuk," ujar Al santai, tidak memalingkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Rose mendengus.

Yang dia maksud bukan sepupu sendiri …

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Scorpius Malfoy sedang gelisah di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin.

"Apakah aku harus bicara padanya sekarang?"

_Tentu saja!_

"Tapi, pasti dia menolak," Scorpius mengacak-acak rambut pirang-platinanya menjadi acak-acakan.

_Coba dulu! Bicara sekarang! Jika kau telat membicarakannya, nanti direbut orang, lho …_

Scorpius semakin frustasi dan menghempaskan dirinya di lantai Ruang Rekreasi, menyebabkan punggungnya sakit tak terkira.

Bagaimana dia bisa membicarakan untuk mengajak Rose ke Hogsmeade sekarang, sementara status Rose sekarang masih _musuh bebuyutan_nya?

Lagipula, apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga mau mengajak Rose ke Hogsmeade?

Mengurungkan niat, sepasang mata kelabunyapun menjelajah seisi ruangan untuk menemukan gadis yang 'pas' untuk diajak ke Hogsmeade besok.

.

#5

_Beautiful Eyes_

Scorpius Malfoy baru menyadari bahwa sepasang mata berwarna biru cerah itu adalah sepasang mata yang cantik.

Indah. Menarik. Begitu pula pemilik sepasang mata tersebut.

Pemilik sepasang mata berwarna biru cerah yang dia maksud tentu saja Rose Weasley, gadis yang sekarang sedang tertawa-tawa di meja Ravenclaw dengan seorang pemuda Ravenclaw yang dia tidak ketahui namanya.

Sepasang mata biru cerah itu terus berbinar-binar mendengar celotehan si pemuda Ravenclaw.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata biru cerah itu langsung menoleh ke arah meja Slytherin, dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata kelabu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memalingkan wajah bersamaan.

_Apakah dia tahu kalau daritadi aku terus memandanginya bersama pemuda Ravenclaw brengsek-sialan itu?_

.

#6

_Superstar_

Rose baru menyadari perasaan dia yang sebenarnya kepada seseorang.

Seseorang yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutan, _rival _sejati, pemuda brengsek yang hanya bisa menghina keluarganya tanpa menyadari betapa bejat keluarganya sendiri.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah menyukai pemuda itu.

Rose menyadari bahwa dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menyukai pemuda itu juga.

Scorpius Malfoy. Bagaikan _superstar_ yang selalu dikelilingi pemuja-pemujanya.

Rose benci mengakui bahwa dia memang menyukai Scorpius Malfoy.

Selama ini, Rose memilih jalan untuk bertengkar terus menerus dengan Scorpius agar pemuda itu selalu menyadari kehadirannya di antara berpuluh-puluh atau beratus-ratus _fans_nya.

_Apakah itu salah?_

.

#7

_Everything Has Changed_

Semua berubah.

Semenjak Rose mengakui bahwa dia memang menyukai Scorpius, semua berubah.

Rose tidak membalas ejekan-ejekan Scorpius yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Rose tidak membalas mantera dari tongkat sihir Scorpius, hanya menghindarinya.

Scorpius yang merasa diabaikan, akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk memutuskan _tali permusuhan_ mereka berdua yang sudah terjalin sejak awal.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua di Hogwarts seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja putus.

.

#8

_Breathe_

Scorpius dan Rose sama-sama merasa benar, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka mengakui ada yang _salah_.

Seperti ada hembusan napas yang hilang. Hembusan napas yang bersamaan dengan detak jantung.

Tapi mereka berdua keras kepala, dan tentu saja tidak akan mau mengakui bahwa _rival_ mereka sejak dulu yang berubah status menjadi orang-tak-dikenal adalah hembusan napas mereka masing-masing.

Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley adalah dua orang yang kehilangan hembusan napas mereka.

.

#9

_Fifteen_

Di umur ke lima belasnya, Rose baru menyadari apa sesungguhnya perasaannya kepada Scorpius. Bukan benci, bukan suka. Tapi sayang dan cinta.

Rasa yang baru dia ketahui dan dia rasakan sekarang. Yang dia pelajari dan pahami artinya. Dan baru dia ketahui bahwa cinta memang tak harus memiliki.

Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Scorpius sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis Hufflepuff membuat Rose mengetahui bahwa Scorpius tidak ada rasa apapun dengannya.

Di umur ke lima belasnya, Rose baru menyadari apa sesungguhnya perasaan yang dinamakan sakit hati.

.

#10

_The Story of Us_

Kisah mereka adalah kisah yang campur aduk. Ada benci, suka, cinta, cemburu, sayang, dan rindu sekaligus.

Kisah mereka adalah kisah yang tidak bisa dibagikan dengan siapapun, karena itu memang kisah mereka.

Sejak awal, Rose dan Scorpius memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berbagi kisah bersama.

Bukankah begitu?

.

#11

_Love Story_

Kisah Rose dan Scorpius yang campur aduk sudah berubah menjadi kisah yang penuh cinta.

Tapi, begitulah mereka.

Di saat Scorpius dengan sengaja berciuman dengan seorang perempuan di depan Rose, maka Rose akan dengan sengaja bergandengan tangan mesra dengan seorang lelaki.

Membuat _partner_ masing-masing cemburu.

_Well_, benarkan '_partner_' mereka akan cemburu?

Kisah cinta yang tidak berujung.

.

#12

_You Belong With Me_

Rose sadar bahwa dia memang tidak secantik gadis yang sedang dikencani Scorpius sekarang. Rose tidak sepopuler gadis yang sedang dikencani Scorpius sekarang.

Tapi dari awal, Roselah yang memperhatikan Scorpius, dari caranya berbicara sampai caranya menulis.

Bagaimana cara dia tertawa dan tersenyum.

Dan Rose merasa bahwa Scorpius lebih pantas dengannya.

.

#13

_If This Was A Movie_

Jika kisah yang dialami Rose dan Scorpius adalah sebuah _film_, maka Rose akan tenang.

Mengapa?

Karena _biasanya_, sebuah _film_ akan berakhir bahagia.

Tapi tidak.

Sampai tahun keenam mereka, tidak ada satupun yang mengucapkan kata berdamai untuk mengubah status dari orang-tak-dikenal menjadi teman.

Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui perasaan masing-masing seperti di _film_, jika mereka berpandangan lebih dari sedetikpun tak mau?

.

#14

_Change_

Sekarang bukan hanya situasinya yang berubah. Scorpius Malfoy rela berubah demi berbicara serius dengan Rose Weasley.

Scorpius berhenti mengejek orang-orang keturunan _Muggle Born_. Scorpius berhenti mengencani banyak gadis sekaligus. Scorpius berhenti minum minuman keras malam-malam untuk menghilangkan _stress_nya. Dan itu semua demi Rose agar Scorpius bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya.

"Kau— kau menyukaiku kan, Weasley?"

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada di Menara Astronomi malam-malam, berdua saja. Scorpius yang menarik— atau menyeret— Rose agar mau mengikutinya ke Menara Astronomi.

Rose tidak menjawab.

Hening.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu," jawab Rose akhirnya, dengan nada tegas dan sorot mata yakin.

Scorpius tertegun.

Scorpius menunduk, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan untuk keluar dari Menara Astronomi.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

Membuat langkah Scorpius terhenti.

.

#15

_The Best Day_

Hari-hari yang dijalani Rose dan Scorpius semenjak malam itu di Menara Astronomi adalah hari-hari terbaik yang bisa mereka miliki, walaupun mendapat sorotan kagum dan heran sekaligus oleh seantero penghuni Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Dan walaupun, Scorpius harus mendapat caci maki dari Ron Weasley yang mengencani anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"KAU MAU MEMPERMAINKAN ANAKKU, YA!?"

Hal yang sama didapat Rose dari Draco dan Astoria Malfoy.

"KAU MAU MEMANFAATKAN ANAKKU, YA?!"

Tapi mereka menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

Membuat hari-hari mereka beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih baik saat melihat wajah kedua orang tua mereka yang terkejut.

.

#16

_Ours_

Banyak yang masih tidak menyetujui jalinan kasih sayang yang terpaut antara Scorpius dan Rose, terutama dari pihak keluarga.

Tapi tidak membuat Scorpius dan Rose menyerah.

Karena ini kisah mereka.

_Karena ini kisah _kita_._

_Masih banyak yang belum mereka pahami antara _kita_._

_Dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya perasaan _kita_ yang terbebani saat salah satu di antara _kita _menyakiti satu di antara _kita_._

.

#17

_The Way I Loved You_

Cara Scorpius mencintai Rose berbeda dari yang lain.

Dia tetap mengolok-olok Rose— tapi bukan keluarganya yang diolok— untuk menggantikan _pujian_.

Dia tidak menyuruh Rose agar berdiet dan hanya makan makanan seperti salad agar tetap langsing, tetapi menyuruh Rose agar makan makanan yang berkalori agar Rose tetap sehat.

Dia tidak menyuapi Rose, tapi meminta Rose menyuapinya.

Dan Rose mencintai bagaimana cara Scorpius mencintainya.

.

#18

_Mine_

Di pesta kelulusan Hogwarts— di mana Rose yang menjadi lulusan dengan nilai terbaik— tidak ada yang membuat Rose lebih bahagia ketika Scorpius dengan bangganya memperkenalkan Rose di hadapan orang tuanya.

"Father, Mother, kenalkan, Rose Weasley, tunanganku."

.

.

.

Dan Scorpius langsung memasangkan cincin di jari manis Rose bahkan sebelum Rose sempat berkata apa-apa.

Romantis, _huh_?

.

#19

_Sparks Fly_

Rose selalu merasakan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di hatinya ketika melihat Scorpius tersenyum.

Apalagi tersenyum karena bersama Rose.

Oh, mungkin Rose baru menyadari sekarang, padahal sejak dulu— saat mereka di Hogwarts— Rose juga sudah merasakan itu.

Kembang api yang meledak-ledak di hatinya.

.

#20

_The Lucky One_

Rose memang bukan puteri kerajaan, bukan gadis yang sangat anggun dan cantik, bukan gadis yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

Tetapi dia merasa beruntung karena memiliki Scorpius di sisinya.

Lebih beruntung lagi, Scorpius bersedia menjadi suaminya.

.

#21

_Forever and Always_

Mengucapkan janji pernikahan tidaklah mudah. Oh, mungkin mengucapkannya gampang. Tetapi untuk menjalaninya, pasti ada kerikil-kerikil kecil untuk menghalangi.

Tapi Scorpius dan Rose berusaha untuk melewati kerikil-kerikil kecil tersebut.

Karena mereka adalah air dan api, dua hal yang disatukan dan menjadi sesuatu yang dahsyat untuk diperlihatkan …

.

.

.

_Oh, benarkah?_

.

#22

_22_

Dua puluh dua tahun Rose menjalani kehidupan di dunia, ada dua puluh dua hal yang membuat Rose bahagia sekaligus bangga.

Pertama, tentu saja karena dia terlahir sebagai penyihir.

Kedua, dia adalah anak dari dua pertiga _Golden Trio_.

Ketiga, dia mempunyai adik bernama Hugo Weasley yang walaupun nakal, tetapi menyenangkan.

Keempat, dia mempunyai ibu yang memiliki gelar _The-Brightest-Witch-of-Her-Age_.

Kelima, dia mempunyai ayah keturunan Weasley yang mempunyai keluarga yang hangat.

Keenam, dia mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts.

Ketujuh, dia mengunjungi Diagon Alley untuk pertama kalinya.

Kedelapan, dia memegang tongkat sihirnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Kesembilan, dia menembus peron 9 ¾ untuk pertama kalinya.

Kesepuluh, saat dia melihat Scorpius Malfoy bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Kesebelas, saat dia menaiki Hogwarts Express.

Keduabelas, saat dia melihat Hogwarts.

Ketigabelas, saat dia diseleksi masuk Gryffindor.

Keempatbelas, saat dia memasuki kelas di sekolah Hogwarts pertama kalinya.

Kelimabelas, saat dia bertengkar dengan Scorpius Malfoy.

Keenambelas, saat dia mencintai Scorpius Malfoy.

Ketujuhbelas, saat dia menggandeng lelaki lain hanya untuk membuat Scorpius cemburu.

Kedelapanbelas, saat dia dan Scorpius berpacaran.

Kesembilanbelas, saat Scorpius melamarnya di acara kelulusan.

Keduapuluh, saat hubungannya dengan Scorpius direstui oleh kedua pihak keluarga.

Keduapuluhsatu, saat dia menyandang nama Rose Malfoy.

Keduapuluhdua, saat dia mengetahui bahwa dia positif hamil… anak Malfoy.

.

.

.

_Oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling twenty two  
Everything will be alright if,  
you keep me next to you ~ *)_

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

***) penggalan lirik lagu 22 – Taylor Swift**

**A/N: Mengecewakan? Maaf**** nggak tahu kenapa jadi kepikiran mau ngebuat ini, padahal masih ada utang multichap fic. Dan… yap! Ke dua puluh dua judul di dalam fic ini diambil dari judul lagunya Taylor Swift semua *nyengir***

**Review? :D**


End file.
